Take This to Heart
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: I never realized I'd be the person to break you. Faithshipping.


**I really have no idea how this came about. I feel like it's just a combination of cliche ideas and blah. It was originally a little longer and was going to have some possible spoiler for the new YGO series, but I decided against it, and this was the end product. This one-shot was originally supposed to be 3 separate one-shots with different incarnations of the Signers, but I scraped that idea and well here is their love child. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's.  
**

* * *

They met before the Crimson Dragon had chosen the original Signers. She knew he was destined to be a leader and when he was chosen as the lead signer she wasn't surprised at all. However, what she least expected was to get the claw mark of the Dragon.

The second it appeared on her arm she ran to his hut. Crying like a child, bawling like no tomorrow. She was destined to summon the Crimson Dragon. It was a job with too much responsibility. She didn't want to be a part of this war, and it scared her that out of all the brave souls in their village it chose her.

Them.

Their first love story was what she least expected.

When the king explained to them that they were to protect this earth, their people, it shook her to the bone. She could barely help support her family, much less save an entire civilization from total destruction from the oncoming threat, the Dark Signers.

His arm encircled her shoulders as she wept silent tears. It was too much to handle; too much to comprehend. He seemed to understand, as he let her cry into his chest once again. She knew the Crimson Dragon was right in picking him as their leader.

As much as it scared her, she prepared for battle. She was dressed in their village's ceremonial animal skins and berry paint covered her face in intricate designs. She looked down at her claw mark, it burned slightly; reminding her that end was near. All the Signers knew they wouldn't come back from this battle alive. It was destined to be that way. It was upsetting, her family cried when she told them. She couldn't imagine how the little girl's parents had reacted to that.

At the battle field she was shaking. Shaking violently, like a volcano ready to erupt. She spared a glance at him. He seemed calm, which didn't surprise her as much as it should've. He was just a naturally calm person, even when imminent destruction was near. He looked down at her. She stared into his cobalt eyes, which didn't help the shaking all that much. He put a hand to her check, making her sigh deeply. This was the last time she would feel his touch, the last time her knees would go weak from those deep blue eyes.

She closed her eyes savoring the moment; not wanting it to end.

One of the other signers elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to avert his gaze from her and onto the battle field. He gave her one last look, knowing this was probably the last time he would see her breathing.

"Let's bring pride to our people!" He shouted, causing a roar of approval to erupt amongst the other Signers.

Her breathe hitched in her throat as she saw _them_, the Dark Signers approach from the other hill of the battle field. She grabbed his hand quickly, fear rippling through her body.

He once again looked down at her, and smiled sadly. She returned the smile.

"I love you." She said simply, looking into his eyes for possibly the last time.

"I love you too." He replied, as the other Signers began to run towards the Dark Signers in order to start the battle and hopefully win.

That was the first time they kissed, as the battle raged around them he kissed her. It was everything she had imagined, his lips were soft against her own and it was just perfect. It gave her the energy she needed in order to bring victory for her village.

* * *

The second time they meet, it's a different era. Her name is Aki and his is Yusei.

Their second love story was nothing like their first.

In this life she was destined to destroy, given the burden of psychic powers. Which in reality wasn't all that different from her past life. She had been just as scared and insecure. In this life, he was exactly the same, the leader, a born leader with the calm demeanor that had led them to their first victory against the Dark Signers.

He saved her from herself in this life.

Saved her from those wretched powers that seemed to control her life ever since her birth and changed her opinion on her mark altogether. He was so extraordinary it was hard to comprehend.

Sometimes she wondered if his perfection would be the end of him.

His selflessness, he's always saving someone. Whether it be making sure Rua and Ruka don't get suspended to making sure that the world isn't destroyed; he's always doing something that makes her wonder, when will he break? When will the pressure be too much?

She found out the hard way.

It was silly really; she had been on her D-Wheel, riding for the heck of it. Feeling the wind caress her cheeks and hair, making her feel alive. Then BAM, the wheel locked. She couldn't think for a second, couldn't comprehend what was going on until she was flying, and the wind wasn't caressing her, it was whipping her and small tears began to streak down her face. She was truly afraid she was going to die, for the second she sailed over the railing she knew it was over.

But for some miraculous reason, fate decided to get her hand to grip the side of the bridge. God only knows why.

Later, when she was in the hospital (with no injuries, God only knows how), Yusei came to see her. She was being kept overnight for observation, she had been laying there just staring at the ceiling bored out of her skull when he came in. Aki gasped when she saw Yusei. He had bags under his eyes; his skin was abnormally pale and his eyes. Oh jeez, his eyes they were filled with worry for _her_. They didn't shine like they usually did, they weren't bright. They were dull and lifeless which made her feel like complete and utter crap.

"Aki…" He paused, it seemed like he couldn't find the words he was looking for. He stared straight into her amber eyes, finally finding the resolve he needed to continue, "You break me. You break me in ways that I can't describe. When I got that phone call…" He stopped once again, his voice threatened to crack under the pressure. He averted her eyes briefly, trying to regain some composure. "When I got that phone call, I was scared. Nothing Aki, nothing hurt so much in my entire life other than feeling like I was going to lose you. Again. Nothing."

Aki stared at him, trying to comprehend those words. Did he just say…?

"Yusei," she began, motioning for him to come closer to her, which he did, "I wondered when the day would come that you finally broke." She grasped his hand and ran her thumb across his palm. She kept gazing at their hands as she said, "I just never realized that I would be the person to break you."

Yusei used his free hand to raise her chin so that she would look at him, "Aki, I'd rather have you break me into a million pieces rather than go my life whole without knowing you."

Aki smiled, she was so many things that she didn't realize. Yusei was everything to her, just as she was everything to him.

That was when he moved his hand from underneath her chin to her cheek, caressing it, just as the wind had before her little accident, and while still grasping her hand he kissed her. It was soft and tender just as she had imagined it to be. His lips were like peppermint, sweet and savory.

It was their second kiss, ever. And somehow, she knew it wouldn't be their last in this lifetime.

* * *

**This is probably one of my longest one-shots ever. Please review, and _Running Around Leaving Scars _is on it's way, sorry it's taking forever!**


End file.
